


Christmas Day

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Zemyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Ienzo and Demyx spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyanBerri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanBerri/gifts).



“Guess who!”

Ienzo froze as hands covered his eyes, but just a heartbeat later he relaxed and laughed. “Demyx, this is literally your home. Who else would it be if not you?”

“Well… If you put it that way…” Demyx shrugged and stepped forward. He took Ienzo’s hand, gently intertwining their fingers. “We did end up right under a mistletoe because of it, though.”

Smiling, Ienzo rose to his tiptoes to give Demyx a quick kiss on the lips, causing Demyx to blush and look away. Ienzo watched him, equal parts confused and smitten with Demyx’s cuteness. “One would think that after a few months, you’d stop being this flustered.” In spite of what he said, there was a hint of pink to Ienzo’s cheeks as well.

“Maybe, but… Mistletoes are… Special.”

His serious tone piqued Ienzo’s interest. “Oh? Why is that?”

But Demyx just shrugged. “Not sure. But they remind me of… Something. I just don’t know of what.”

“Hm…” Ienzo tilted his head slightly to the side, thought for a second, and stretched upwards again to press his lips against Demyx’s. “Well, if it’s special, it deserves a proper kiss, doesn’t it?”

Demyx was stunned for a second, then smiled. “Thanks.” He took another glance at the mistletoe, as if he was trying to find out what it reminded him of. When he couldn’t remember, he just shrugged, grinned, and tugged at Ienzo’s hand. “Come on, we’ve got presents to unwrap, right?”

Ienzo let himself be pulled towards the Christmas tree, where Demyx let go of his hand to give him a small package. It looked as if it had been wrapped hastily, but Ienzo could tell that Demyx had tried to do it as neatly as possible. There was even an—albeit slightly lopsided—bow glued to it, and a cute chipmunk sticker in the corner. Ienzo shot Demyx a quick smile to tell him he noticed before he started unwrapping.

Inside, he found a long Rubik’s Snake. He wasn’t going to count how many parts it had now, but it appeared to be one of those with 72 pieces. Ienzo’s eyes lit up as he took Demyx’s hand. “Thank you, I love it.” While he would’ve loved trying it out immediately, he wanted to see Demyx’s reaction to his present even more.

The package Ienzo handed Demyx was wrapped very neatly, though it didn’t exactly look fancy. Inside, Demyx found a set of sitar picks, each one with different motives painted on—not an easy task, considering the very limited space they offered. He spent some time looking through them, admiring each of the tiny pictures before he carefully put them down, making sure they wouldn’t get lost, and hugged Ienzo close. “You’re the best!”

Later that night, they were sitting on Demyx’s couch together. Demyx was strumming on his sitar to try out his new picks, while Ienzo had laid his head on Demyx’s lap, twisting his Rubik’s Snake into different shapes. Every now and then, the music stopped for a few seconds when Demyx took some time to play with a strand of Ienzo’s hair, thinking about how to continue his song.

A lot had happened in the time they’d known each other, but they’d made it through, and now they had each other. And that was what mattered most to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas<3
> 
> The space on sitar picks is tiny but Ienzo is a determined guy. He'd find a way to draw something on them.


End file.
